


New Traditions

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira discuss their version of celebrating the holidays in their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.

“What’s your favorite food?” Kira called from the kitchen.

“ _Deer_!”

“I think there’s a butcher shop in town that sells venison. I’m not really sure how to marinate it, but my dad’s an amazing cook. He might know.”

Malia looked up at her girlfriend from her position on the couch. “Why? I thought we were having lasagna for dinner.”

“We are! I was just thinking about Christmas dinner. We have the space and I was thinking about hosting this year.”

“I thought Christmas was a redo of whatever got screwed up on Thanksgiving.”

Kira stepped out of the kitchen, flour and sauce splattered all over her red and green apron. “Depends. I thought we’d make our own traditions to go with our new house.”

Malia blinked and sat up, twisting her upper body to fully face Kira.

“Or not. We could do the turkey and stuffing again. I mean, the glaze for the ham was definitely not good. I exploded it in the microwave. Still not sure how I did that -”

“I like new traditions.”

“Oh. Well, okay then. Did you have anything you wanted to do like from childhood?”

“No. And afterwards, I spent most winters trying not to starve. Isn’t church a thing?”

“Well, sometimes. My family wasn’t really religious. I think my parents mostly did the Christmas thing so that I wouldn’t feel left out when I went back to school and all the other kids were talking about their presents.”

“I don’t get it. There’s supposed to be meaning behind the tree, right? Or the star?”

“Yeah. But it’s all gotten mixed up over the centuries. The tree is actually a pagan thing. The star is supposed to symbolize the star that showed the three wise men where Christ was born.”

“Oh.” Malia paused for a minute. “Why did they care?”

“People who celebrate Christmas for religious reasons believe he was their Savior and would save humanity.”

“Like werewolves believe Scott is?”

Kira tilted her head and contemplated her answer. “I guess so. I think Scott is more respected than worshipped, though.”

“Is there a werewolf version that we should be celebrating?”

“We could ask Derek.”

Malia stood up and approached their tree. It glistened with multicolored lights that reflected off the white and crystal ornaments. Tinsel dripped from the branches, reminding Malia of the icicles that would sometimes fall from limbs outside her den.

“I like the tree. It reminds me of the forest and how pretty it can be. And I like presents.”

Kira laughed. “I knew that!”

Malia strolled over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too!” Kira looked down when they separated. “Oh no! You have tomato sauce all over you.”

“It’s fine.” Malia pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it at the railing for the stairs.

“That is way too tempting.”

With a sharp smile, Malia broached Kira’s space again. “You could always give in.”

Laughing, Kira pushed her girlfriend back towards the couch. “No. I am not destroying the lasagna again. You can just wait until after dinner.”

The Pack’s annual Christmas dinner was a little more unusual than normal that year. Kira happily served up mountains of food, but instead of turkey, it was venison. She cheerfully plated parsnips, acorn squash and poached pears. While the Pack dug into the atypical fare, Kira and Malia snuck happy glances across the table at their new traditional food.


End file.
